Stuck In The Campaign
by Duckydoodles
Summary: My WoW friends get stuck in many Campaigns... WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in the Warcraft Campaign

_**Stuck in the Warcraft Campaign**_

Author: I made this on a forgotten night for reasons I don't want to disclose!

Duckydoodles: Bored… So Bored **Kicks Ear** Bored Still bored

Piemaniac: **Keeps pokes ducky saying Bored**

Dragonpiie: Booooorrrrreeeeddddd

Duckydoodles: Lets go see what Ments up to

Mentiras: Stupid, Stupid Turtle

Duckydoodles: **Drains a turtles Soul**

Piemaniac: what can you do with a turtle soul

Duckydoodles: I wonder

Dragonpiie: I have the urge to smash that soul shard thingy!

Piemaniac: Ducky, What happens when you explode a Soul shard?

Duckydoodles: I've never tried it

Mentiras: **Throws a cookie at soul shard it breaks**

Duckydoodles: whats that smell!

Piemaniac: it was nothing… I hope.. Scout!

**Suddenly lots of cool F-X like things happen lots of bad smells and suddenly the everything goes white**

Currently At: Old Westfall!

Piemaniac: Hey I thought I burned this place down to the ground

Dragonpiie: you did!

Duckydoodles: were in old westfall!

Piemaniac: hmm **Takes another soul shard and smashes it**

**Everything goes white suddenly**

Currently At: Old Undercity

Duckydoodles: Cool a Alliance Palace… But I thought

Piemaniac: hey this place is suppose to be Horde Undercity!

**A strange prince walks to Ducky**

Mentiras: Stay away from King Ducky! **Growls**

Duckydoodles: what are you doing here?

Prince Arthas: Who are you strange people?

Dragonpiie: **Steps up to the prince** I am the captain and fleet master of The Alliance Army

Prince Arthas: Alliance? What is that?

Piemaniac: YOU ARE ALLIANCE!

Prince Arthas: No, Creature of the dark I am A human in heir to the throne of the Humans

Piemaniac: for your information I'm a nelf!

Prince Arthas: a nelf?

Piemaniac: … Night Elf!

Prince Arthas: I don't know what that is!

**Prince Arthas looks down to dragonpiie**

Prince Arthas: what are you tiny creature

Dragonpiie: I am a dwarf!

Prince Arthas: I've heard of your kind

Prince Arthas: what are you… so called "king"?

Duckydoodles: I am a Gnome, The king of the alliance town Stormwind

Prince Arthas: I see!

Mentiras: I am the Queen… we are at war with the Horde!

Prince Arthas: What is a Horde? I only fight the brutal, mongrels known as Orcs with their allies, the Ogres!

Mentiras: What about the scourge The undead the tauren!

Prince Arthas: the scourge plague my people… Tauren are peaceful!

Prince Arthas: you all know to much but how?

Duckydoodles: Wait Your Prince Arthas?

Prince Arthas: yes!

Duckydoodles: pardon me **Takes the group over aside**

Mentiras: what's this about?

Duckydoodles: Prince Arthas is a betrayer to the alliance he becomes part of the scourge and takes over northland!

Dragonpiie: we must do away with him!

**They hold their weapons up to his neck**

Prince Arthas: what is this guards Attack!

**A fight starts it ends out with the city destroyed with Arthas Alive he ran away too!**

Dragonpiie: Ducky… I don't think the scourge actually destroyed the city

Duckydoodles: why?

Mentiras: we just destroyed it!

Duckydoodles: Crap!

Piemaniac: the only way to get out of this is by playing it all the way through!

Duckydoodles: WHAT! Well to the next mission!

**They leave then Jania, a mage and Uther, a paladin enter and see the destroyed town**

Jania: I can't believe Arthas did this!

Uther: he is a monster we must kill him!

**They Leave**

**Scourge enters**

Arcamondis: Why is the town destroyed that was OUR job!

Ghoul: Arthas must have destroyed it!

Arcamondis: You're Right! And so was the Lich King!

**They Leave**

_**End of Part one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Stuck in the Campaign**_

Author: The person who created this story is either a complete idiot… Or a genius!

Duckydoodles: Ok guys we should hunt down Arthas so we can kill him!

Piemaniac: Isn't that a little harsh Ducky?

Mentiras: He's going to destroy the alliance it's not harsh at all!

Dragonpiie: I can't find Ironforge on the map or Stormwind

Duckydoodles: that's because they don't exist yet!

Piemaniac: Why is their horde where Stormwind is supposed to be!

Duckydoodles: the Horde hasn't left to Kalimdor where they find tauren!

Mentiras: I get it!

Duckydoodles: Aha! I see Arthas!

Prince Arthas: **Jumps into a ship with an army** Onward to northland where we can defeat Mal' Ganis!

Mentiras: Who is Mal'Ganis?

Duckydoodles: The guy who destroyed his "home" town

Piemaniac: shouldn't he want to kill us we destroyed the hometown of the humans!

Duckydoodles: Why the crap did we do that

Piemaniac: well I bet the scourge would have done it sooner of later

Duckydoodles: touché!

Mentiras: Lets hijack a ship and follow him!

Duckydoodles: good Idea!

**All enter a human ship and follow Prince Arthas in his ship**

Currently At: Northland

Duckydoodles: Grr Arthas has already set up a camp!

Mentiras: we can't get passed those town watches

**Mal'Ganis goes up behind them**

Mal'Ganis: Arthas wants to kill me huh?

Duckydoodles: Yeah

Mentiras: yup

Mal'Ganis: perfect just like the lich king said!

Duckydoodles: Hey you destroyed a alliance town

Piemaniac: your right!

Mentiras: Come Dog!

**A turtle walks up and kills Mal'Ganis**

**Then Leaves**

Dragonpiie: whoa!

Duckydoodles: That ROCKED

Piemaniac: Umm… but now!

Mentiras: I think we messed up the storyline

Duckydoodles: Now Arthas has to get frostmourne with his friend and turn evil so he can kill Mal'Ganis

Mentiras: Ducky I think we know what we have to do

**Puts Mal'Ganis's Corpse on Pie so he looks like him**

Piemaniac: why me!

Dragonpiie: your tallest!

Duckydoodles: Mer to that!

Mentiras: can't argue Mer!

Piemaniac: but Mentiras is almost as tall as me!

Duckydoodles: but she is a queen

Piemaniac: grrrrr

Duckydoodles: Now go throw that corpse at Arthas

**Arthas has Frostmourne and sees Pie in Mal'Ganis's Body**

Prince Arthas: DIE MONGREL!

Piemaniac/Mal'Ganis: Umm no?

**Piemaniac stabs Prince Arthas killing him**

Piemaniac: oops!

Duckydoodles: Why the crap did you do that!

Piemaniac: He was just so freaking Ugly!

Duckydoodles: NOW WHAT!

Mentiras: Ducky, Calm down lets just put Arthas's Body on that cold throne!

Duckydoodles: ok

Dragonpiie: I already did

Duckydoodles: Now what

**Illidan enters**

**Duckydoodles walks up to him and impales him with Piemaniac**

Piemaniac: Crap! What was that for!

Duckydoodles: Well its called revenge

Piemaniac: what did he do to you!

Duckydoodles: Well

**Flashback**

Baby Ducky: I'm gonna raid the… fridge!

Illidan: Hey you I may be taking care of you guys but I hate kids!

Illidan: in fact **Pokes Baby Ducky**

Baby Ducky: **Cries**

End of Flashback

Duckydoodles: So I killed him because he made me cry

Mentiras: that's perfectly understandable!

Piemaniac: Lets throw his body in an instance

Dragonpiie: I'm on it!

**After that they all teleport back to there time**

Duckydoodles: That rocked

Piemaniac: yeah **Slips and hits one of Ducky's Soul Shards breaking it**

Duckydoodles: DANG IT PIE!

**Screen goes white**

Currently At: Cinderella

Mentiras: why am in a maid outfit?

Mentiras: where is pie, dragon, or Ducky?

**Sciseila and Carlie enter the room**

Both of them: We get to go to the ball HAHA!

Mentiras: goody! **Passes out cookies**

Both: you don't get to go!

Mentiras: What!

**Both leave room**

Mentiras: Pie! Dragon?

Mentiras: Hey There you are

**She sees a little monkey and a little dragon the size of mice**

Dragonpiie: Crud! This sucks

Piemaniac: we had to go into Cinderella!

Dragonpiie: we've got to find Ducky!

Back at Wow Currently At: Illidan's Instance Hardgay: Lets kill Illidan!

Random 70: Umm Hard, he's just a dead corpse

Hardgay: Is it already looted?

Random 70 #7: no

Hardgay: who cares LOOT THAT NELF

Currently At: Blizzard Entertainment HQ

Steve: In the new expansion whenever we try to put Arthas in he is just a dead corpse!

Bob: I wonder why?

George: I'm playing the campaign again!

**After playing the campaign again**

Bob: So there is a Duckydoodles, Mentiras, Piemaniac, and Dragonpiie Virus!

George: Crap!

Steve: Crap!

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Stuck in the campaign**_

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW Blizzard does I don't own Cinderella and I don't want to either

Currently at: That strange house where the evil sisters and the god mother, Illfindu live at with Cinderella

Mentiras: Wait I'm Cinderella I guess

Dragonpiie: Yeah

Piemaniac: Yup

Mentiras: Crud!

Dragonpiie: psh at least your not a mouse like thing!

Piemaniac: yeah

Mentiras: Fairy God parson why the crap do I have to be Cinderella!

**Suddenly a strange Sprit healer appears**

Mentiras: you're not a fairy!

Sprit Healer: So?

Piemaniac: You're that person who gives rez sickness!

Sprit Healer: Yah

Dragonpiie: **Growls**

Mentiras: Do I have to kiss a prince?

Sprit Healer: Yeah or else you can't leave this place!

Mentiras: GREAT

Piemaniac: hahaha your grand mother is Illfindu!

Mentiras: Shut it Pie, Dog Attack!

**A Turtle enters and starts chasing Piemaniac all over the place**

Piemaniac: Hey!

Dragonpiie: haha you have to kiss prince Charming!

Mentiras: Eww!

Sprit Healer: here take this

**Sprit healer gives Mentiras a dress and glass cup of beer**

Mentiras: that sounds pretty screwed up!

Piemaniac: Bad Dog!

Mentiras: oh yeah sorry!

**Dog Stops and runs back to Tarnis**

Mentiras: to the ball

Sprit Healer: remember these things will disappear at 12!

**At the ball**

Dragonpiie: Piemaniac see Ducky anywhere?

Piemaniac: is that peeot?

Dragonpiie: whoa king peeot

Piemaniac: lets go ask him where

**They walk over to peeot**

Piemaniac: Peeot where is ducky

Peeot: I got no freaking clue! I logged on today and I appear in this freaking place!

Piemaniac: That's our fault!

Peeot: Then how do I get out of this place!

Piemaniac: The story has to finish

Peeot: what?

Dragonpiie: in other words Cinderella has to kiss the prince

Peeot: k

Dragonpiie: and Mentiras is Cinderella

Peeot: **bursts out laughing**

Piemaniac: Peeot that's not very nice

Peeot: **Is still laughing**

**Mentiras walks over and slaps Peeot**

Peeot: oww!

Mentiras: Mer!

Dragonpiie: lets go see who prince charming is!

Piemaniac: hey Ducky!

**Duckydoodles joins them**

Dragonpiie: where have you been?

Duckydoodles: Apparently I woke up in this huge fluffy bed

Piemaniac: yum!

Duckydoodles: yes pie Yum!

Dragonpiie: Ducky, have any clue who prince charming is?

Duckydoodles: Yeah I do!

Piemaniac: who?

Duckydoodles: **Makes the -- face** Me!

Everyone: Crud!

Duckydoodles: but I re watched the movie!

Everyone except Mentiras: And?

Duckydoodles: If we wait till 12 I wont have to kiss Cinderella

Duckydoodles: Nice Dress Mentiras where'd get it?

Mentiras: a Weird Fairy sprit thing!

Piemaniac: Yup

Peeot: I got a better idea

Dragonpiie: what?

Peeot: lets put back together the Soul Shard that someone broke!

Duckydoodles: ok **Puts together the soul shard**

**Everything goes white**

Currently At: Warcraft Three Frozen throne campaign for the night elves part one

Peeot: That Didn't work!

Duckydoodles: that's it! **Smashes Soul shard**

Currently at:

Duckydoodles: Crap!

Homestar: Shoes are bad for speaker projects!

Strong Bad: Bah! You idiot!

Peeot: **Puts Soul Shard back together**

Currently At: Sheep Tag ROTS

Peeot: WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!

**Hardgay in a sheep costume walks up**

Mentiras: **Laughs hard**

Hardgay: what its my part time job!

Mentiras: **Laughs even Harder**

Hardgay: it's not funny!

Mentiras: **Laughs so hard she starts coughing**

Hardgay: Bah! **Walks away**

Piemaniac: **trips and breaks Soul shard**

Currently At: GM island

Hardgay: **Burns sheep costume**

Mentiras: guys this isn't working!

Duckydoodles: touché

Peeot: Wait, were at Gm island!

Toxictractor: YES I HAVE FINALLY REACHED GM ISLAND!

Piemaniac: Guys! Lets get stuck in South Park

Duckydoodles: NO I'll always get killed

Piemaniac: fine!

Mentiras: Dog do something!

**Dog the turtle runs in and breaks a glass bear bottle**

**Everything Goes white**

**Lots of F-X like things happen**

**Bad smell**

Currently At: Blizzard Entertainment

Mentiras: whoa

Duckydoodles: we are at Blizzard!

Piemaniac: Holy cheesecake!

Duckydoodles: holy Cheez-it

Mentiras: mer!

Steve: The Virus's GET EM

**Many Special Forces CSI agents and all sorts of things come holding guns to our necks**

Duckydoodles: on 3

Everyone: 1

Everyone: 2

Everyone: 3 FIRE IN THE HOLE

**All the WoW Characters go back to Ironforge**

Piemaniac: finally that's over

Dragonpiie: Yeah Whoa **Trips over a Soul shard making him and dragon fall into a hole**

Duckydoodles: I really have to start picking those up!

_**End Of Chapter 3!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Stuck in the campaign**_

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW or Teras's phrase "Holy Cheez-it" or "Mer"

Duckydoodles: Guys lets go jump in with Dragonpiie

**Everyone jumps into the lava and drifts into a old dungeon**

Currently At: Old Creepy dungeon

Duckydoodles: Is that Teras playing a harmonica in a jail cell?

Mentiras: Yeah it is!

Teras: Holy Cheez-it how did you guys get down here?

Dragonpiie: Soul shards, tripping, and lava very hot lava!

Teras: whatever!

Piemaniac: Teras how did you get in there

Teras: In where!

Piemaniac: In there!

Teras: Where is in there!

Piemaniac: In that jail cell!

Teras: Holy Cheez-it! I'm in a jail cell!

Mentiras: you didn't know that

Teras: I knew it

Dragonpiie: then how did you get in there?

Teras: I know how I did

Dragonpiie: Then how!

Teras: Not telling

Duckydoodles: give us a clue

Teras: no!

Duckydoodles: Why not?

Teras: because I don't want you to know that I'm hiding from Cennas

Duckydoodles: what's so scary about Cennas?

Teras: he, he, he, HAD BEANS FOR LUNCH

Duckydoodles: **drops jaw** Mind if we join you in your harmonic playing in the jail

Teras: not at all

**Everyone gets a harmonica plays it while in the jail cell**

Cennas: good Cennas will never find us in here

**Everyone looks at Cennas**

Cennas: I'm Cennas 2

Duckydoodles: stupid Cennas! He had to take my cloning machine!

Cennas #2: Toxic one hitted the other clones

Mentiras: thank you!

Teras: Hey I have a plan!

Piemaniac: me too

Teras: Lets report him to blizzard

Piemaniac: I have a better idea!

Mentiras: what pie?

Piemaniac: lets use the power of the Stormwind which we control and use the forces to attack Ironforge and take it for us!

Teras: that might be crazy enough to work!

Cennas #2: but Ironforge is the hardest city to conquer! Stormwind can't match its power!

Duckydoodles: touché!

Cennas #2: We need Toxic!

Piemaniac: but he isn't playing WoW at all anymore!

Duckydoodles: your right!

**Sniped walks in a mysterious cloak**

Mentiras: **everyone but ducky draws their swords** Stay away from King Ducky! Who are you stranger

Sniped: I am Sniped

Duckydoodles: hey Miek!

Sniped: I have info on the weakest point in Ironforge if you destroy it you get the city

**Ducky takes plans**

Sniped: that'll be 100 gold

**Duckydoodles Pays**

Sniped: Thanks

**Sniped leaves**

Duckydoodles: hey all that's on this is a box of matches and gasoline and something that says "King"!

Piemaniac: give me it **looks over plans**

Piemaniac: he says pour the gasoline on the king then light a match and let it gleam!

Duckydoodles: Hey those are my burn down camp raven knob plans!

Piemaniac: meh it works for this

Dragonpiie: lets get to work

Mentiras: first the gasoline

Dragonpiie: I'm on it!

**Dragonpiie takes Piemaniac and smashes a wall with him and then runs and pours gasoline on the king lights a match lights the whole box of it and throws it at the king killing him**

Mentiras: He does that too much

Piemaniac: I know **puts an icepack on bump on head**

**The Intoxicated Raiders now own Stormwind and Ironforge**

Duckydoodles: I own two freaking cities! Yeahz!

Everyone: GRATZ!

Teras: umm that didn't do anything to Cennas!

Piemaniac: hmm must be a flaw in my plan

**The King comes back to life with a angry face**

**The King of Ironforge looks straight at ducky**

The King: Duckydoodles give me back my city!

**The King draws a huge sword**

Duckydoodles: Crud! Wait I know!

**Duckydoodles kicks The King in the crotch**

The King: CRRRAAAPPP THAT FREAKING HURTS!

**The King Dies**

Duckydoodles: That went well

Mentiras: I didn't know you could kick that hard

Duckydoodles: I have on Sandersboots best boots ever!

Mentiras: Pretty! **Cat Form**

Duckydoodles: KITTY!

**Duckydoodles hugs The Kitty**

Teras: guys what about Cennas!

Piemaniac: I'll take care of him

Piemaniac: Dragonpiie you finally get a steam tank!

Dragonpiie: OWNED!

**Dragonpiie jumps in his steam tank and loads it with… Piemaniac**

Piemaniac: Lets go!

**Cennas is dancing in front of a group of ladies**

Cennas: check out these moves

Girl #5: Cennas Piemaniac is about to impale you with himself

Cennas: huh?

**Piemaniac comes crashing down and impales Cennas**

Teras: That works

Dragonpiie: Yeah! **Pulls Pie out of the ground and busts a wall with him**

Currently At: Loch Modan

**Dragonpiie is dancing**

Duckydoodles: I finally cleaned up all my soul shards!

Dragonpiie: Really?

**Dragonpiie takes Piemaniac and impales a closet**

**Billions of soul shards fall out of it**

**Everyone slips**

Hardgay in a sheep suit: Mooooooooooo

**All the Soul Shards break**

Duckydoodles: here we go again!

Cennas: My injury will get me attention!

Mentiras: Ducky! How many did you have?

Duckydoodles: 1,948,847,947,724,756 Why?

Mentiras: CRUD

**A horde of 1,948,847,947,724,756 Turtles come rampaging charging at thesalmar**

Duckydoodles: umm CRUD

**Everything goes black**

**F-Xs happen**

**Bad smell **_**End Of Chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Stuck in the campaign**_

Currently At: Loch Modan

Calucias: Anyone here? Ducky! Mentiras! Pie!

(No answer)

Calucias: Hey a soul shard!

**Calucias picks up Soul shard**

Calucias: how do these things work **drops it breaking it** opps!

**Everything goes white… you know the drill!**

**Bad smell**

Currently At: Half-Life 2 in Kleiner's Lab

Duckydoodles: Whoa I got Gordon's suit!

Mentiras: of Course I'm Alex!

Piemaniac: SCORE! I'm Barney I'm a drunken spy! OWNED!

Dragonpiie: Why am I Dr. kleiner!

Teras: Hey I'm a combine!

Duckydoodles: Combine! **Throws a toilet at Teras with the gravity gun**

Duckydoodles: Hey your not a combine your Eli!

Teras: oh

Piemaniac: I want the gravity gun!

Duckydoodles: its mine!

Teras: owwwwww

Dragonpiie: haha!

**Lamar the headcrab jumps at Dragonpiie**

Dragonpiie: Hey Ow!!

Currently At: Half-Life 2 Breens office

Calucias: Kewl! I'm Dr. Breen

Peeot: What!! I'm that girl in the sweater!

Edrelwina: Least you're not Father Gregory!

Peeot: HAHA you are!

Calucias: Whatever! Ok were in Half-Life and we have to kill Ducky Mentiras Piemaniac, and Dragonpiie! And Teras!

Peeot: Lets get to work

Edrelwina: we own the combine! Yeahz Pwnzored!

This is who everyone is and all

And Popo Means police

Duckydoodles: Gordon Freeman

Mentiras: Alex

Dragonpiie: Dr. Kleiner

Piemaniac: Barney

Peeot: Person In the sweater aka Dr. Mossman

Edrelwina: Father GregoryCalucias: Dr. Breen

Teras: Eli

Cennas: G-Man

Ironforge GuardStormwind GuardDog The turtle: Dog

Now that is done!

Duckydoodles: We have to play out the campaign… and kill who ever Dr. Breen is!

Duckydoodles: now everyone we have to go to the beginning!

**They go to where they are suppose to**

Cennas: Rise and shine Dr. Freeman

Cennas: not to say you have been sleeping on the job

Duckydoodles: Cennas you sound serious that's just wrong

Cennas: It's your turn to rise and help the world… again

Duckydoodles: Hello… Cennas?

Cennas: So wake up Dr. Freeman

Duckydoodles: I'm awake!

Cennas: Wake up and smell the ashes!

Currently At Train station Cennas disappears

Duckydoodles: That was strange! Cennas was… serious!

Citizen #2: I don't remember seeing you get on the train

Duckydoodles: to tell you the truth I don't remember getting on a train either!

Citizen #3: **whispers to Citizen #2** that guy's weird!

Duckydoodles: Hey we arrived at this depressing trashing ruled area known at City 17!

Citizen #5: What happened to city 16 or 15 or 14 or…

Duckydoodles: I get it and who knows

**Back at Breens office**

Calucias aka Breen: Hey Peeot I heard that we have city 17 because we destroyed all the others just like this ones going to be destroyed!

Peeot aka Mossman: Cool!

**Back at train station**

Popo: Citizen take your baggage

Citizen #2: Never!

**Popo whacks Citizen with his Popo shocky stick**

Duckydoodles: Ouch! That looks painful!

Popo: You come with me!

Duckydoodles: Why?

Popo: **Points at the shocky stick** It says so

Duckydoodles: O.O ok, ok, ok I'll go!

Currently at: Combine office

Popo: Now about that beer I owe you

**Popo takes off his mask and you see Barney aka Piemaniac**

It's me Ducky, Piemaniac remember me from Crude Spectre? (In the real line its It's me Gordon, Barney From black mesa)

Duckydoodles: We are best friends of course I know you!

Piemaniac: Right! I get a Popo Stick!

**Hear knock, knock on the door**

Piemaniac: Oh Crud Ducky you got to go! **Puts back on mask**

Duckydoodles: K Cya!

**Ducky leaves**

Duckydoodles: To town square!

**Ducky walks through a door**

Narrator: Loading

Duckydoodles: Crud! I'm loading it's a freaking story not the game I shouldn't have to load!

Narrator: Complete

**Duckydoodles finds himself at a place with a Popo guarding the door**

Popo: **knocks a can on the floor**

Popo: Pick up the can

Duckydoodles: But you just **sees the stick** alright

Duckydoodles: How do I do that don't you have to press a key

**Ducky sees a offside note that says press / to pick up things**

Duckydoodles: aha! **Picks up can** now what do I do with it?

Popo: put it in here

Duckydoodles: I can only throw it what will happen if I throw it too hard it hits you

Popo: I won't attack you don't worry

Duckydoodles: k **Throws can it bounces off and hits the Popo**

Popo: That's it **whacks Ducky upside the head**

Duckydoodles: Hey **Takes out Shotgun and kills Cop**

Popo: HOLY **dies**

Duckydoodles: Oh Crud I killed a Cop!

**Ducky runs outside**

Duckydoodles: I got to get out of here before I get killed in this game I only have 1 life!

Duckydoodles: I don't think anyone noticed

Popo: Sir you look scared why are you?

Duckydoodles: You and your combine are trying to enslave the world and stop the humans from reproducing to stop our race and you will kill anyone who gets in your way and I killed one of your people!

Popo: ALERT FREEMAN IS HERE! KILL HIM!

Duckydoodles: Oh Da…

Popo: Take this **Knocks out Ducky with the Popo Stick**

Duckydoodles: Where Am I?

Mentiras: The Combine Tried to kill you… why did you blurt out you killed one!

Duckydoodles: The Stick pressured me…

Mentiras: Bah Here, **Gives Ducky a Ton of guns**

Currently At: Dragons Lab

Dragonpiie: Teras at his lab finished the teleport machine!

Duckydoodles: Then why do we have one?

Piemaniac: So we can teleport to Teras

Duckydoodles: Ok

Mentiras: Ducky you and me are going to the Lab Dragon and Pie say that have to pack first

Duckydoodles: Ok

Mentiras: Guys I'm in the teleporter

Dragonpiie: Teleporting in 3 seconds

All: 3

All: 2

All: 1 GO

**The teleport is successful**

Piemaniac: Your turn Ducky

Duckydoodles: I'm ready!

Piemaniac: Dragon where is your pet baby Dragon?

Dragonpiie: I don't know

All: 3

All: 2

All: 1 Go!

**Dragon's pet jumps out and destroys the machine**

Duckydoodles: Oh Crap!

**Everything goes wrong and Ducky is teleported to a rebel station with a boat**

Duckydoodles: I'm Alive!

Rebel: Ducky what is up?

Duckydoodles: Do I know you?

Rebel: I'm Bel!

Duckydoodles: Beliciana?

Bel: Yeah!

Duckydoodles: ok

Bel: Ok here is your boat

Duckydoodles: That puny thing? I don't want that!

Bel: it is all we have!

Duckydoodles: Fine Cya

**Duckydoodles goes into a lake with the boat**

Duckydoodles: Man I hate this thing! **Punches it breaking a hole in the gas tank making in run out of gas**

Duckydoodles: Oh my gosh this SUCKS

Duckydoodles: well! Hey is that a Combine airship!

**Ducky calls the airship down kills everything in it and drives it to Eli's lab**

Duckydoodles: Where to land aha there!

**Ducky lands the airship**

Rebel: COMBINE SHOOT EM DEAD!

Duckydoodles: No, not combine, Duckydoodles

Rebel: Duckydoodles eh? **Takes out bigger gun** DIE MONGREL

Duckydoodles: Shotgun! **Takes out shotgun and kills rebel**

**Ducky enters Eli's lab**

Duckydoodles: What's the meaning of the rebels hating me I had to slaughter all of them down here like half our rebels are dead!

Teras: COMBINE **Shoots at Ducky**

Duckydoodles: NO DUCKY!

Teras: A combine named Ducky! **Shoots at Ducky**

Duckydoodles: NO DUCKYDOODLES YOUR FRIEND!

Teras: DUCKY? **Takes out bigger gun and shoots at him**

Duckydoodles: YES DUCKY! I'm FREAKING DUCKY!

Teras: Ducky it is you **Tackles Ducky and shoots him with a pistol**

Duckydoodles: Stop that! What is wrong with you guys?

Teras: You're in a combine suit

Duckydoodles: No I'm in the suit Pie made me put on!

**Back at Drags lab**

Piemaniac: I like this H.E.V Suit its more comforting then that combine suit! Oh Crud Ducky may be dead!

**Back At Ter's Lab**

Teras: I see…

Duckydoodles: Time to Teleport?

Teras: Actually its broke Ment's working on it in the junkyard

Duckydoodles: I'll help!

Currently At: Junkyard

Duckydoodles: Hey Ment!

Mentiras: I need a part From Camp Ravenknob Could you PLEASE get it Ducky… :D

(Camp Ravenknob Is a camp I hated but its really called Ravenholm)

Duckydoodles: But it's the worst place ever

**Mentiras enters cat form and does a sad face**

Duckydoodles: Awwwwwww! **Hugs Kitty** Alright

Duckydoodles: I'll go

**Duckydoodles goes to Camp Ravenknob**

Duckydoodles: This place is dark creepy and scary! This is going to suck lets see Ment needed a Knob carved from a raven!

To Be Continued

_**End Of Part One**_


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Stuck In Campaign

_**Stuck In Campaign**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Strange Credits**_

Duckydoodles: Part 5 is so long I had to put it in 2 parts!

Teras: Just wondering if this is "credits" Shouldn't have who played everyone and what not?

Duckydoodles: no that's Movie credits these are "Ducky Credits"

Teras: You make less sense everyday potato

Duckydoodles: exactly!

Currently At: Camp Ravenknob

Duckydoodles: Man it would suck if this place had zombies that would pop out of nowhere are kill me Wouldn't it Zombie that's about to slash me in half

Zombie: What! You saw me

Duckydoodles: You are a walking dead life sucked out of zombie how couldn't I notice you!

Zombie: Well Guys he knows who we are retreat to the toilets!

Duckydoodles: When I get back to normal WoW I got to tell everyone I know where zombies live… the Toilets

**Ducky enters a strange room looking like a campsite**

Duckydoodles: Who Camps inside an old shack?

Camp Counselor: Yo dude!

Duckydoodles: ZOMBIE **takes out random machine gun and shoots off counselor's head**

Duckydoodles: Phew that Zombie almost killed me!

**Ducky notices a giant mountain with a big sign that sticks out of this bare spot on the mountain that says The Knob**

Duckydoodles: I wonder where the knob is I need a raven knob from there!

Currently At: Ravenknob's Lake

**While walking past a million signs that say THE KNOB THIS WAY and such he says**

Duckydoodles: I walked almost 30 miles and killed over 300 counselors! And all I see are these annoying signs saying THE KNOB THIS WAY!

Duckydoodles: But I still can't find the Freaking Knob!

Lake Counselor: Dude Want to play Butt pats?

Duckydoodles: umm… No?

Duckydoodles: I'm looking for the knob

Lake Counselor: The Knob is that bare spot on the mountain **Gives Ducky a Butt Pat**

Duckydoodles: Dude you sicko! **Shoots his head off with a shotgun!** Oww that going to hurt in the morning!

Duckydoodles: Now where is the freaking Knob?

Duckydoodles: What's that sound? Is that Boy scouts?

Camp Ravenknob Owner: Gnome Evil guy thingy I'm going to ask you to leave boy scouts have come here for a week and if you won't leave you will be forced to!

Duckydoodles: Heck I'm not leaving till I find the knob

Camp Ravenknob Owner: Then GET HIM ARMY

**500 counselors and 1000 boy scouts surround Ducky**

Duckydoodles: Then its War! Ogres Attack

**1000 Ogres of all types come out of the toilets**

Duckydoodles: FOR GNOMEREGON!

**A Bloody pocketknife and butt pat War begins**

Duckydoodles: **While holding up a shotgun and a bullet belt** TAKE THAT RAVENKNOB

Ogre Commander: Ducky, You do know you just killed 1000 boy scouts!

Duckydoodles: Oh Crud! That's sounds bad!

Ravenknob owner: You win! The knob is that bald spot on the Mountain **Dies**

Duckydoodles: Now I have to find the knob

Ogre: I got me better idea!

Duckydoodles: What?

Ogre: What do you need?

Duckydoodles: A knob from a raven

Ogre: okay! **Grabs the Ravenknob signs raven and sticks a knob in it**

Duckydoodles: Sweet! **Takes it**

Duckydoodles: Now Time to nuke this place!

Ogre: Wha?

Duckydoodles: I was just kidding Thanks guys!

Currently at: Junkyard at Teras's Lab

Mentiras: did you get it?

Duckydoodles: Yeah **hands it to Mentiras**

Mentiras: where did you find this?

Duckydoodles: Just don't ask!

Mentiras: Why do you look like you have been in a war?

Duckydoodles: You really don't want to know

Mentiras: What did you do?

Duckydoodles: The counselors kept giving butt pats!

Mentiras: Bah didn't Edrelwina say that they are your friends

Duckydoodles: Yes… but!

Mentiras: No buts!

Duckydoodles: haha pun!

Mentiras: Now let me just put this there! Done!

Duckydoodles: ok let's go!

Teras: Good work guys Hey Mentiras how about you show Ducky how to use the Gravity gun!

Duckydoodles: cool!

Mentiras: ok…

Teras: Oh and try to find Calucias Edrelwina and Peeot…

Currently at: Junkyard

Mentiras: Dog come here come on!

Dog The turtle: Bark!

Mentiras: ok now here is the gravity gun!

Duckydoodles: Cool **Devours gravity gun**

Mentiras: Ducky!

Duckydoodles: hehe sorry but check this out

**Ducky opens his mouth and then a toilet floats**

Mentiras: whoa!

Duckydoodles: **closes mouth** the toilet falls

Mentiras: Kewl!

Duckydoodles: Now lets go get Drag and Pie and start looking for Edrelwina and Peeot!

Currently at: Teras's Lab

**Edrelwina and peeot walk in the door**

Duckydoodles: I found them!

Edrelwina: Hey Ducky! I heard you killed someone for giving you a butt pat

Duckydoodles: Yes… yes I did

Edrelwina: They are your…

Duckydoodles: I know I know Mentiras gave me the lecture already

Duckydoodles: umm you guys don't look like you should I'll fix that

**Duckydoodles drains both of there souls**

Duckydoodles: ok now **puts Edrel's soul in Mossman and Peeot's soul in father Gregory**

Peeot: Yes I'm a goon with a gun!

Edrelwina: at least I'm a girl!

Duckydoodles: where is Calucias

Edrelwina: he turned evil and is plotting to destroy Earth by stopping our race by stopping our reproduction cycle

Duckydoodles: But that would mean I would never… never mind

Edrelwina: O.o whatever! Now lets go stop him

Duckydoodles: Way ahead of you! **Gets on Butters who in Half-life is a Antlion**

Mentiras: Dog! **Hops on Dog**

Edrelwina: Antlionguard! **Hops on it**

Duckydoodles: Lets ride!

Currently At: Boat station

Combine solider: Did someone by the name of Duckydoodles come by?

Beliciana: Yes…

Combine: Where?

Beliciana: not telling

Combine: DIE **kills her**

Currently At: Combine Fortress

Cennas: Calucias you must stop before they come and kill you

Calucias: Never!

Cennas: Fine then!

Calucias: Shut up cousin **shoots Cennas**

Cennas: You evil little … **Dies**

Duckydoodles: **shoots down door** Die Bre… Calucias will you become good and help us or stop the human reproduction cycle so you cant ev…

Calucias: Ducky… You and your little friends will now face the wrath of Calucias! **Pulls out shotgun**

Duckydoodles: Not in this game **opens mouth so Calucias floats then ducky closes it and he falls off the giant tall building**

Edrelwina: he's going to feel that in the morning!

Duckydoodles: Yeah **trips and falls off too**

Edrelwina and Mentiras: DUCKY!

**They jump down after him**

Duckydoodles: Good-bye good friends!

**Duckydoodles lands right on Calucias making it so ducky lives and Calucias dies even more**

Duckydoodles: Ment? Edrel? Aha! **Catches both of the droods, as they are about to hit the ground**

Mentiras: I'm alive!

Edrelwina: Same!

Cennas as a ghost: Man this sucks I'm going back to WoW **teleports**

Duckydoodles: Wait we could do that all along? Crud!

Edrelwina: lets just use the teleporter!

Currently At: Teras's Lab

Duckydoodles: Lets go! **Everyone scrabbles into teleporter**

Teras: What about Calucias?

Calucias: moo

Duckydoodles: I brought his corpse along

Teras: ok! Lets go!

Duckydoodles: Calucias, aren't you glad you didn't stop our reproduction cycle because if you did that then we could neve…

**Everyone Teleports**

Duckydoodles: Hello WoW… Teras we aren't in WoW!

Teras: Why do you say that?

Duckydoodles: Look up

**They both look up and sees a sign saying**

_**Counter terrorists Win!**_

All: CRUD!!

End Of Chapter 5CreditsDuckydoodles: I never got to finish what I was going to say

Teras: I don't think people would want to know what you were going to say

Duckydoodles: Oh and if there will no be chapter 6 well there will be but I will name it 7 because I don't like the number six! Then again it is close to the word s…

Teras: Ducky… what was what you were going to say anyway?

Duckydoodles: That if they stopped the reproduction cycle then that mean I coul…

THE END 


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck In the Campaign

_**Stuck In the Campaign!**_

_**Chapter 7?**_

CREDITS

Duckydoodles: Potato to that!

Teras: Umm shouldn't this be Chapter… 6?

Duckydoodles: Chapter six is too close to

Teras: Whatever! Just get on to the story!

Currently At: Counter-Strike source

Duckydoodles: Great Teras your invention took us to this strange place!

Teras: At least you aren't in Half-Life 2 episode 1

Duckydoodles: true!

Mentiras: Guys lets all be Counter-terrorists

Cennas: I'm not being on the same team as Ment!

Mentiras: Seriously

**Hardgay walks up as a terrorist in a Chicken costume**

Hardgay: I got promoted to a chicken no more sheep for me!

Mentiras: I'm not being with him either!

Duckydoodles: ok Ment… HARD CENNAS GET YOUR BUTST TO TERRORISTS!

Cennas: Your mean today Ducky someone wake up on the wrong side of the map?

Duckydoodles: **growls as steam rises over his head**

Cennas: ok, ok, ok I'll go

Piemaniac: Ducky are you all right?

Duckydoodles: Yes **twitches**

Dragonpiie: Let the medic see!

Duckydoodles: **Growls**

Dragonpiie **steps back** never mind!

Piemaniac: excuse me Ducky **takes everyone over to the side of the map**

Dragonpiie: what is it Pie?

Piemaniac: I don't think that is ducky!

Piemaniac: Ducky… what's your name?

Duckydoodles: Duckydoodles

Piemaniac: Ok lets investigate but he can't notice it

Piemaniac: just follow my lead

Piemaniac: RAWR **Tackles Ducky**

Mentiras: That's got to hurt

Duckydoodles: PIE! **Bites his ear**

Piemaniac: OWW **jumps off**

Dragonpiie: What could be wrong with Ducky?

Cennas: I'm not sure maybe it's the game!

Duckydoodles: TERRORIST **kills Cennas**

Edrelwina: He is very violent

Mentiras: And twitchy!

Teras: it could be a side effect from the teleport!

All cept ducky: YEAH!

Mentiras: But how can we fix this I don't like him like that!  
Edrelwina: he is like a wild beast!  
Dragonpiie: Yeah… Pie have any…

**Dragonpiie sees Pie trying to play ball with Ducky but Pie just gets mauled by Ducky**

Edrelwina: he looks evil

Piemaniac: oww… I think he has rabies!

Mentiras: Man I don't like counter-strike!

Peeot: if we can break a soul shard then I bet we will be teleported and it will fix Ducky!

Mentiras: ok Peeot! Hand over the shard!

Peeot: I'm out but I know Ducky has tons because he is prepared for a Raid on crossroads or camp T and such

Piemaniac: I'm not getting near Ducky!

Edrelwina: me either!

Everyone Accept Mentiras: Not me

**Everyone looks at Mentiras**

Mentiras: Why me?

Dragonpiie: He won't attack you plus you have Dog

Mentiras: Then how do I get it?

Dragonpiie: Be creative **picks up Mentiras and throws her at Ducky**

Mentiras: Hey!

Duckydoodles: Food O.o **Eats Dragonpiie's Beard**

Dragonpiie: Dang it boy! **Chases Ducky**

Duckydoodles: RAWR **Devours Dragonpiie**

Peeot: Holy!

Teras: He'll be restored

Mentiras: Could I have a Soulshard Ducky?

Duckydoodles: GARGLE MAR FOO BAH!

Mentiras: Huh?

Duckydoodles: RAWR **turns into a Furbolg**

Mentiras: Ducky?

Duckydoodles: RAWR **claws at Mentiras**

Mentiras: **dodges and runs back**

Mentiras: he even tried to attack me!

Piemaniac: Stay back **throws a flash grenade**

Duckydoodles: me can't see!

Piemaniac: Aha! **Smuggles Soulshard**

Piemaniac: This stupid thing won't break!

Peeot: I can't even break it

Dragonpiie (in stomach): Guys throw the soulshard at ducky

Piemaniac: ok **is about to throw it when he trips it goes flying and Peeot catches it pie slips right in front of Ducky**

Piemaniac: Oh d… **is eaten**

Duckydoodles: MMMRRRGGGLLL!

Peeot: Dang it! **Throws Soulshard at ducky and he eats it**

Duckydoodles: Help headcrab… got…. Me! **Chokes**

Teras: we aren't in Half-life though!

Piemaniac (in Stomach): Look up

Teras: What **sees a sign that says this is Garry's mod it is counter-strike plus half-life Mod**

Mentiras: Oh so Ducky is getting mobbed by a headcrab

Edrelwina: it all makes sense!

All: HOLY CRAP WE GOT TO HELP HIM

Hardgay: Leave it to me **runs up in his chicken suit and pecks off the headcrab**

Duckydoodles: Thanks guys!

Duckydoodles: where is Pie and Drag?

Mentiras: You ate them

Duckydoodles: Cool, when will they Rez?

Piemaniac: Back!

Duckydoodles: RAWR **Tackles and mauls Piemaniac**

Piemaniac: AAAAA HE IS STILL MEAN  
Duckydoodles: No, I just wanted to do that..

Mentiras: Lets go!

**Mentiras Destroys Soulshard**

Currently At: Halo

Dragonpiie: Sweet!

Fluffy Dude: Sweet it's me!

Dragonpiie: who the crap are you?

Fluffy Dude: Who the crap are YOU?

Dragonpiie: Shut up! **Pulls out shotgun**

Fluffy: YOU shut up! **Pull out shogun**

Duckydoodles: Guys give me back my shotguns

**They both point the shotguns at Ducky**

Duckydoodles: Both of you Drags don't make me eat you!

Dragonpiie: Oh gosh!

Fluffy Dude: Crud

Both: Fine!

**Ducky gets back his shotguns**

Duckydoodles: Now Drag, and other Drag be nice

Both: ok…

Fluffy Dude: well let's get to work on the campaign!

Both: Time to combine

**Dragon and Fluffy Dude combine**

Fluffy Dragon: Ok lets get to work

Duckydoodles: Sweet I'm master chieftain!

Mentiras: I'm that Robot person hologram!

Duckydoodles: Lets get to Work!

THE END OF CHAPTER 7?

What about chapter 6?!


	8. Chapter 8

Stuck in Campaign

_**Stuck in Campaign**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Credits:

Duckydoodles: this one is about halo!

Dragonpiie: Yeah it rocks!

Duckydoodles: oh I just remembered something important

Dragonpiie: WH… **falls asleep**

50 minutes later!

Dragonpiie: I'm alive!

Duckydoodles: **drools **I forgot what I was going to say!

Piemaniac: this is very random

Not Credits actually story:

Fluffy Dude: Dude… Where do we go?  
Duckydoodles: a ship duh!

Dragonpiie: You mean the one taking off?

Duckydoodles: Oh D…

Teras: Ducky what do we do now?

Duckydoodles: NOW I REMEMBER WHAT WAS IMPORTANT!

Dragonpiie: What?

Duckydoodles: I was too lazy to complete the Halo campaign so I don't know what happens so I'm just going to nuke this place and run!

Dragonpiie: But I like Halo

Duckydoodles: Live with it **nukes place**

**A few explosive deadly and weird moments later**

Duckydoodles: Oooooo!! A grunt hey wittle guy!

Grunt: Don't patronize me!

Duckydoodles: Holy crap! RUN!

**Duckydoodles throws a soulshard at a random grunt killing it but it breaks**

Duckydoodles: Lets ditch this place!

**Everything goes white**

**Bad Smell**

Currently at: Final Fantasy 9

Vivi: Holy Moogle! These strange people just randomly appeared in front of me what do I do

Cennas: Shoot the retard with this shotgun

Vivi: Which one the drooling one the dancing one of the Pie eating contesting one?

Cennas: **gives Vivi three shotguns** all of them please

Vivi: K **shoots them all accidentally killing Cennas**

Duckydoodles: Holy Crap! You killed the Cennas dude!  
Vivi: Yay!

Duckydoodles: whatever!

Vivi: How did you get here? Gnome?

Duckydoodles: Soulshard! Why?

Vivi: WHAT! YOU IDIOTS!

Piemaniac: Hey!

Vivi: By destroying a soulshard you have created chaos in every Electronic entertainment thing alive!

Duckydoodles: Cool!

Vivi: Where are you from?

All: World of Warcraft

Vivi: I see… Well WoW is at the end of every electronic device game movie thingy!

Duckydoodles: in other words?

Mentiras: We Have to get back to WoW by traveling to games and movies and shows to get back

Duckydoodles: I see

Vivi: That's not all!

Dragonpiie: Pie I told you your pet grunt you brought along is not going to be nice!

Grunt: I'll kill you fatteh!

Teras: WHAT TALKING GNOME THINGY! **Shoots it**

Piemaniac: TERAS! That was my pet

Teras: Really? Opps!  
Vivi: You have to get every shard of the soul shards you have broken! By playing through all the things!

Vivi: I'll come along to help you I have my own Ship and everything

Duckydoodles: Why does this remind me of Kingdom hearts?

Goofy: I don't know!

Duckydoodles: THAT'S IT RUN TO THE SHIP **drags Vivi and a random Moogle along**

Currently at: Right outside of Final fantasy 9's door to the world

Duckydoodles: Ok Vivi where to first

Vivi: First lets see whom you have in your party and who is dead or not!

Cennas: Dead Royal Jail keeper

Calucias: Dead Royal Barman/Beer dude

Peeot: Leader of the Stormwind and Ironforge Guard

Hardgay: Royal Idiotic dude in a random animal suit Current Suit: Chicken Currently: Dead

Edrelwina: Royal King's Guard

Piemaniac: Royal Evil cook of death and doom

Dragonpiie: Commander of the Stormwind and Ironforge Fleet

Grunt: Currently Dead weird Pet

Mentiras: Queen of Stormwind and Ironforge

Duckydoodles: King of Stormwind and Ironforge

Teras: Royal Joker of Doom and probably explosives

Toxictractor: Currently Dead, Head of Goof off

Vivi: Final Fantasy Smart guy helping Ducky and his people get back to WoW

Other Random People that I forgot to put in

Vivi: Ok… Well too bad the beer dude is dead!

Duckydoodles: Yeah well to Final fantasy 10!

Vivi: Alright! Piemaniac Set our course for Final fantasy X or just push that bu…

Piemaniac: Umm oh Da…

**Piemaniac hits a door saying Final Fantasy X**

Duckydoodles: That Works lets go!

Currently At: Final Fantasy X

Fan of Ducky: Hey you're that guy who is traveling through the entire world to save WoW from the stupid retard who broke a soulshard!

Duckydoodles: Save WoW? Huh? No I'm just traveling back to WoW what's wrong with it?  
Fan of Ducky: But WoW is destroyed until the Soul shard is put back together!

Duckydoodles: Oh that yeah I'm trying to find the piece from this place

Fan of Ducky: Well your first trigger is by signing this balls that for some reason my friends and I are holding!  
Duckydoodles: Ok…

Please choose your name

Duckydoodles: WHAT!

Mentiras: A team name for your sport that you have to do!

Piemaniac: Just name it the guild name!

Duckydoodles: ok

Thank you

You picked

Inflated Toilets R us

Piemaniac: Good!

Duckydoodles: Not good were intoxicated Raiders!

Weird female announcer: Sorry Sir, But we cannot change your name

Duckydoodles: Why can no one spell our guild name right!

Teras: I don't know

Duckydoodles: Who typed it anyway?

Teras: Me, and it came out so wrong

Duckydoodles: I know

Teras: it was Intoxicated inflators of the royal bathtub men

Duckydoodles: WHAT THE H…

Currently At: Blitzball stadium

Duckydoodles: Lets go team

Announcer: Welcome everyone today the Inflated Toilets R us

VS The Touché of the day

Duckydoodles: I guess they screw up all the names…

Mentiras: Ducky, just throw the ball at their faces and use your shotgun if you have to…

Duckydoodles: ok HOLY S…

**A Giant wave with giant explosions being shot out destroying a city**

Piemaniac: TEA TIME!

Dragonpiie: Look at all this water Teras doesn't it just make you need to…

Teras: SHUT UP DRAG I HAVE TO GO ALREADY! THE WATER ISNT HELPING EITHER

Dragonpiie: Well time to get magically teleported to this random ship

**Bad smell**

Currently At: Rikku's Ship

Rikku: Hey Guys!

Duckydoodles: WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU!

Piemaniac: Ducky its only a creepy person who in X2 turns Hot

Duckydoodles: Oh that person

Dragonpiie: hey want to go on a …

Piemaniac: Drag your not getting any dates at a different World **hits him with a random baby toy Hammer**

Dragonpiie: What the He…

Duckydoodles: Well Guys Its time to find the Shard somewhere in Sins Mouth!

Mentiras: Oh Da

Teras: We have to go in that lizard's mouth!

Duckydoodles: Yup!

Teras: oh god **pukes**

Dragonpiie: Hey Teras look at this cool Water!

Teras: I don't need to go anymore

Dragonpiie: Where was the toilet

Teras: Umm… you know that bad sme…

Dragonpiie: oh god just shut up!

Teras: Well I can't wait till Final Fantasy X-2!

Duckydoodles: Why?

Teras: I've played it three hot girls running around… what could be better

Duckydoodles: 4?

Teras: oh well! Lets just start this time To Wakka's Island place!

Duckydoodles: WAKKA RULES


	9. Chapter 9

Stuck in Campaign

_**Stuck in Campaign**_

_**Chapter 9**_

CREDITS

Duckydoodles: Wakka rocks!

Teras: Too bad it's not X-2

Piemaniac: we go there next!

Teras: YES!

Duckydoodles: now lets see whom we get to be **hopes for him being Wakka**

Piemaniac: Ducky your probably going to be Tidus…

Duckydoodles: Yeah…

Piemaniac: I bet I will be Wakka!

Duckydoodles: Then you will marry Lulu and…

Piemaniac: Shut up! But you're right… I wonder who Lulu will be…

Duckydoodles: Seriously!

Duckydoodles: Or who Yuna will be!

Teras: Could I be Auron?

Duckydoodles: nope…

Teras: Why not?

Duckydoodles: I don't know!

Piemaniac: That's just the number 7!

End of Credits

Duckydoodles: Vivi lets go in this door!

**All charge into the door**

Currently at: The island from which Wakka is on!

Duckydoodles: **looks at the fact one pant leg is longer then the other** Yeah I'm Tidus

Edrelwina aka Rikku: Hey Ducky

Duckydoodles: You got Rikku haha

Edrelwina: Buagh! You are right!

Duckydoodles: Teras is probably wide eyed when reading this trying to imagine that haha!

Edrelwina: Probably! Well now lets go underwater and fix this ship

**Both jump in water**

Psssshhhhhhh **screen breaks and they enter a battle**

Duckydoodles: How do I attack?

Edrelwina: I don't know

Duckydoodles: Crud! Wait I know **hits attack selects the fish and hits X**

400 crit!

Duckydoodles: Woot one hit!

Edrelwina: GRENADE! **Throws grenade and accidentally kills ducky and blows a hole in the ship**

Sin: Hey guys

Duckydoodles: HOLY swims to Wakka's island

Piemaniac: Hey you catch **throws a Blitzball at Duckydoodles**

Duckydoodles: PIE? NEVER **kicks it back, and knocks him out**

Duckydoodles: DANGIT he got Wakka!

Duckydoodles: Oh well I'm Tidus

Piemaniac: Ducky lets go to the village and talk to Lulu

Duckydoodles: Who is Lulu?

Piemaniac: Dawnstride aka Krystinkae

Duckydoodles: haha I knew it!

Duckydoodles: Well let's go find Yuna in that temple that is SO annoying

Piemaniac: ok!

**Dawn, Pie, and Ducky head in the Temple**

Duckydoodles: Now let me just pick up this orb and explode the whole temple except where Yuna is!

Piemaniac: That's not part of the…

Duckydoodles: FIRE IN THE HOLE **boom happens**

Piemaniac: that was Strange!

Duckydoodles: Seriously!

Mentiras: Hey guys guess what!

Duckydoodles: You are Yuna?

Mentiras: Yeah but how did…

Duckydoodles: Well think about it! In Cinderella I was the prince and you were Cinderella! And in Halo… well that was kind of skipped because of my laziness

Mentiras: I get it…

Duckydoodles: Anyways since this is a epic RPG it may take 1-3 chapters to finish!

Piemaniac: Or we could press this button!

Duckydoodles: wha?

**Pie pushes button**

Piemaniac: It's the EASY Button

Currently At: Seymour's House

Duckydoodles: oh crud I hate this part!

Seymour aka Hardgay: Hello Don't you all just LOVE my hair?

Duckydoodles: no…

Hardgay: oh well! Now Ment… I ask for your hand it marriage it will relieve the people of Spira! It will make them hope!

Author: Please excuse what Ment is about to say but I think this is what she would really say

Mentiras: HELL NO!

Hardgay: Ment you have to say I'll get back to you for the campaign you idiot!

Mentiras: don't call me an idiot Fatty!

Hardgay: Grr!

Duckydoodles: This sucks!

Hardgay: I'll get back to you on this one

Mentiras: I'll get back your face **slaps him**

Hardgay: You dare do that?

Mentiras: Yeah **slaps him again**

Hardgay: FACE MY WRATH

Kurubi: NOT TODAY SHE WON'T **jump in and shoots off his head** that revenge!

New Party member Added Kurubi

Vivi: ok guys lets go…

Currently At: Al bhed base

Edrelwina: ok guys!

Auron aka Cennas: Hey guys since Auron is dead I can be him dead!

Edrelwina: Whatever… Ok Hardgay Captured Mentiras!

Duckydoodles: We got to save her lets nuke this place and take off in Vivi's Ship!

Edrelwina: huh?

**Ducky drags everyone in Vivi's ship and makes Kurubi drive to the floating palace, which Hardgay is making Mentiras marry him**

Kurubi: GRR HARDGAY!

Duckydoodles: Hard is a ghost and she is trying to make the Rez fairy take him away!

Kurubi: how did you know that?

Duckydoodles: I'm a warlock I know these things I send souls to places all the time!

Piemaniac: ya!

Duckydoodles: LETS GO **takes over and crashes the plane on Hardgay**

Duckydoodles: Lets go Ment before you have to kiss Hard…

Mentiras: but I'm…

Duckydoodles: Lets go fly into Sin's mouth and get the shard, which will teleport us to X-2

Mentiras: Fine!

Currently in: Sins Mouth

Hardgay: You thought you saw the last of me! I have the shard and I'm saving the day!

Duckydoodles: Hard how did you get out of WoW!

Hardgay: WoW is destroyed and will only be rebuilding by soulshard pieces!

Duckydoodles: Give it over

Hardgay: No

**Kurubi runs him over with her ship**

Hardgay: oww take it **gives ducky the shard**

Duckydoodles: TO FFX2

Teras: whatever! Oh yeah I'm jecht!

Duckydoodles: haha Pie skipped your part with the easy button!

Teras: and I'm going to kill him for that!

Currently At: Wakka's Island

Piemaniac: Hey Ducky I'm going to be a…

Duckydoodles: What about the ones before 9!

Piemaniac: huh?

Duckydoodles: Why did we skip 8 final fantasies?

Piemaniac: because you haven't played them

Duckydoodles: Oh yeah ok continue

Duckydoodles: Wait I'm not suppose to be here

Kurubi: I'm Payne or pain or whatever her name is!

Mentiras: I'm Yuna of course

Edrelwina: and I'm Rikku

All: Hey Pie

Piemaniac: Hey man I still can't believe I married lulu

Kurubi: Yeah Lulu is a Goth and you're a happy little guy who throws a Blitzball at things to kill it

Piemaniac: anyways… I'm going to be a dad

All three: HOLY CRAP!

Piemaniac: I'll be ending this now

End of Chapter 9

CREDITS!

Duckydoodles: So lets see we are in FFX2

Teras: **is dumbfounded**

Teras: I'm scared

Duckydoodles: I thought you liked FFX2

Teras: But instead of Pain Yuna and Rikku its Edrel Ment and Kurubi!

Duckydoodles: I'm now glad I wasn't Wakka

Teras: Why?

Piemaniac: Because I had to marry Dawn and become a Dad

Teras: oh HAHA

Duckydoodles: It's just so wrong oh well

Piemaniac: Bah hum buck!

Dawnstride: What's so wrong about it?

Piemaniac: Coming

Dawnstride: I didn't ask you to come

Piemaniac: Bah Game over for me

Duckydoodles: Good luck with Pie he is a hassle!

Dawnstride: I'll get the burning Window!

Piemaniac: Crud not again!

THE REAL END OF CHAPTER 9

_**THAT IS THE NUMBER BLEH!**_


	10. The Lost Chapter

COMING THIS JUNE

_**COMING THIS JUNE**_

_**It will all be revealed**_

_**What ever happened to NUMBER 6**_

_**Music plays in the background as the narrator continues**_

_**What will happen?**_

_**Could it be Ducky's LAST raid?**_

_**Could Dragonpiie's tights be burned?**_

_**Could Toxictractor become a hard guild instance?**_

_**Could Teras be SANE?**_

_**COULD PIEMANIAC HATE PIE?**_

_**COULD A TURTLE NOT KILL MENT?**_

_**What will happen?**_

_**In the missing chapter of:**_

_**STUCK IN THE CAMPAIGN**_

_**Screen goes black and lightning hits the middle and the words COMING THIS JUNE Appear**_

Duckydoodles: Just kidding about the June part this is the LOST CHAPTER!

_**Stuck in the campaign**_

_**The lost chapter**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Duckydoodles: Hey guys want to go raid Silvermoon city now?

Edrelwina: Ducky if you will let me make a announcement

Duckydoodles: Sure

Piemaniac: What is it?

Mentiras: Yeah

Cennas: Seriously I can't wait all day oh wait I can…

Edrelwina: Well I'm stopping World of Warcraft

**Everyone gasps and some people cry**

Duckydoodles: **sobering in tears** BUT WHY!

Edrelwina: I actually played WoW for a experiment for a class in school for Addictive online games

Duckydoodles: but you like it don't you PLEASE STAY

Edrelwina: Sorry but I'm stopping Peeot is still playing though!

Duckydoodles: But, but, but!

Edrelwina: I'm very sorry Ducky but I must…

Piemaniac: **cries like a odd Nelf**

Piemaniac: Ducky just go to bed!

Duckydoodles: But no I…

Piemaniac: it will best to sleep **throws him into a grave and throws his shotguns on him and he falls asleep**

Mentiras: That was odd

Cennas: **Spamming as usual** /cry /cry /cry

Edrelwina: Good Bye Friends I may say hi on peeot every once and a while!

(Edrelwina may of quit WoW but will still be in my stories!)

Darthellex: oh guys by the way I'm Apocolypto

**Ducky wakes up runs to the computer**

Duckydoodles: POCOOCOCOCOCOCOOCOC

Darthellex: hehe now let me change this name

Apocolypto: Now that's better!

Author: The next morning

Duckydoodles: **signs** nothing is the same without Edrel!

Piemaniac: yeah eating pie isn't even the same!

**Pie is eating a bottle filled with flamethrowers**

Piemaniac: it tastes too like bleh!

Duckydoodles: That's not a pie…

Piemaniac: oh **devours a pie** EWW THIS IS DISCUSTING I HATE PIE

Duckydoodles: but its your favorite!  
Rob Sprankle: Pie's Keylime Pie

Piemaniac: THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD **chases him with Ducky's shotgun**

Duckydoodles: **signs**

Teras: what up duck!

Duckydoodles: Nothing

Toxictractor: ANYONE UP FOR KARA? OR MOLTEN CORE? HUH? HUH?

Duckydoodles: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TOXIC!  
Toxictractor: Ubers, ubers? Rag? Rag? Rag? Rag?

Toxictractor: we must do SOME instance!  
Duckydoodles: NO TOXIC YOU HAVE DRIFTED AWAY FROM A RAIDER! NOOO!

Teras: Duck, Chill nothing is wrong now, go have you meds!

Duckydoodles: huh?

Teras: dude your insane! No you're PAST insane! What is your problem!

Duckydoodles: Ter, what is wrong?

Teras: Dude, just SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!

Duckydoodles: WHAT IS THE WARCRAFT WORLD COMING TO!

Piemaniac: man I HATE pie!

Mentiras: YES I KILED A TURTLE

Piemaniac: WHAT!

Duckydoodles: HOW?

Mentiras: I don't know…

Toxictractor: Man I'm leaving this guild and going to Illfindu to do an instance!  
Piemaniac: to take out my anger from pie WHICH I HATE! I decided to Burn all of dragon's tights and all the ones in the World HAHAHAHHA

Dragonpiie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dragonpiie: **cries** NOT THEM!

Mentiras: anyone up for a raid, or ganking horde?

Duckydoodles: Man I'm not going to Raid Anymore! In fact I'm starting to like horde…

Mentiras: Ducky you…

Duckydoodles: you know I'm quitting alliance and going to be a hard guild instance Horde!

Everyone: **GASPS** YOU, YOU

Duckydoodles: FEAR ME!

Piemaniac: all this happened JUST because Edrel quit WoW! Man!

Duckydoodles: Good bye

Teras: dude you need some

Duckydoodles: **10 seconds later** DIE TER **Kills Teras**

Teras: Ducky just killed me while on the horde… NOOOOO!!

Mentiras: This sucks I'm quitting WoW!

All: ME TOO!

**Peeot has come online**

Piemaniac: I have a better idea! LETS NAG PEEOT UNTIL HE GETS EDREL BACK

All: YEAH NAG PEEOT NAG PEEOT NAG PEEOT NAG PEEOT!

**All charge and tackle peeot all yelling GET EDREL BACK!**

Credits:

Duckydoodles: Hi do you know why this was lost?

Piemaniac: You saved it in your WoW folder by accident

Duckydoodles: Shh they don't know that!  
Piemaniac: now they do

Duckydoodles: Crap!

Duckydoodles: anyways all of this is fake Accept for Edrelwina Quit WoW and that Darthellex is Apocolypto

Duckydoodles: We got Apoco back but lost Edrel

Duckydoodles: Why can't they both be back!

Piemaniac: Maybe your luck is running out?

Duckydoodles: Maybe it is…

_**THE END**_

**Duckydoodles: IM STILL ALLY AND HATE HORDE!**

**Toxictractor: I HATE HORDE AND INSATNCES!**

**Mentiras: I still can't kill the turtles**

**Piemaniac: I love Piemaniac**

**Teras: Hi! Heart attack! Seizure! I'm still insane!**

**Duckydoodles: Same! No I'm not insane I'm Past insane**

**Dragonpiie: I still have my tights**

**All: CRAP!**

_**THE END**_

_**Of the lost chapter!**_


End file.
